Worth
by philstar22
Summary: This is another one-shot, my first NevilleGinny fic. This is the story of how they got together. It takes place in her sixth year, his seventh.


Worth  
  
Neville Longbottom sighed as he gazed at her. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever met. It was not just her fiery red hair, nor her amazing brown eyes. Her whole self exuded confidence. She was brave, funny, and smart. Not the most brilliant, but much smarter than he was. She was not afraid to say what she thought. She played quidditch. She was not the best at anything, but she was a very well rounded person. Oh, how he loved Ginny Weasley. Yet, there was no way to tell her. Although she was a year younger than he was, she was way out of his league. He did not deserve to be with someone as amazing as she was. As he was thinking he saw her waving at him. Then she turned back to her table. He sighed again and turned back to his breakfast, trying not to think of her.  
Meanwhile Ginny Weasley was getting into an argument with her current boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan. He was her sixth boyfriend since she had started dating Michael in her fourth year. She was now in her sixth. She just could not seem to find the right guy. Most of them had been nice, just not the right guy for her. She turned and caught Neville looking at her. She smiled and waved at him. Was he staring at her? She almost suspected that he had. As her thoughts turned to him, her heart gave a thump. She had never realized how amazing Neville was until her fourth year. He was so sweet, so brave, so amazing. She shook off those thoughts. Neville was an amazing guy. He could not, would not be attracted to her. She was not his type. They were friends, but that was all. She turned back to Seamus and their argument.  
A few days later, Ginny was sitting in the common room. She and Seamus had just broken up. It had been mutual. Their relationship was not working. She looked around, spotting Harry and Hermione snogging by the fire, oblivious to anything else. She put her head in her lap and groaned. She was a romantic type of person. She loved being in a relationship. Her biggest wish was to find that perfect boy for her. She looked up again as someone touched her. It was Neville. He smiled at her.  
"What is wrong, Ginny? You look sad. Is there anything I can do?" He asked with concern.  
"Oh Neville, I just feel so lonely. Hermione and Harry have each other; Luna and Ron have each other as well. I have no one," She replied.  
"You have me, Ginny. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I may not be the one you love, but I can be your friend. You are an amazing girl, Ginny Weasley. Any guy who does not think so is just stupid."  
"Wow, Neville, thanks. How do you always know what to say? You are a very nice guy, Neville. You are brave and sweet. You are going to make some girl very lucky some day." She smiled at him.  
He stood up and turned to go, a strange look on his face that she did not understand. All of a sudden, it hit her. She loved him. She stood up and called to him. As he turned to her, she pressed her lips against his, hoping desperately that he felt the same way. He jerked in shock. She quickly pulled away.  
"Sorry, Neville, I do not know what I was thinking. You deserve someone better than me."  
He gazed at her in shock and replied, "Ginny, do you love me? How can you say that you don't deserve me? You are the amazing one. I have been in love with you for two years. I could not tell you because I did not believe that you could ever feel the same way."  
"Oh, Neville," she sighed, as their lips met for the second time. They kissed for a long time. The next day, when they headed down to breakfast, they were a couple. Both of them needed each other. It was the first time for either of them that someone had realized their full worth. They married several years later, and had four children. They never lost their love for each other. They always remained both best friends and best lovers. In time, Neville gained confidence because of her. In time, he gave her the rationality she needed so that her impetuousness did not get her into so much trouble. They filled each other in a way that no one else could. Even Ron did not mind their marriage. Though he was protective of his sister, he realized that she belonged with Neville just as he belonged with Luna. He was Neville's best man at their wedding. Neville and Ginny lived long, happy lives, each content in the knowledge that someone was always there for them, someone who appreciated them and understood their worth. 


End file.
